TE DESEO2
by Annie Angelical
Summary: [Continuación de TE DESEO] Snape deberá asumir las consecuencias de acostarse con esa alumna que tan loco lo vuelve. (Una alternativa para aquellos que no se conforman con un final feliz).
1. SOLO ES EL PRINCIPIO

**__**

AVISO: Este fic contiene escenas de sexo, si no deseas verlas o no te sientes con corazón de hacerlo (aviso, soy MUY específica) le das al icono de atrás y ningún problema! Pero si te gusta nuestro Severus y no te importa el sexo (a quien va a importarle¿? xDD) bienvenido seas! (qué importa la minoría de edad!)

****

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, lamentablemente no los poseo (uf si lo hiciera... estaría todo el día encima de ellos jajaja)

****

Nota: bien, este fic es LITERALMENTE la continuación de TE DESEO, por tanto si no lo has leído te aconsejo encarecidamente que lo hagas.además que es una ganga 3(capítulos) X 1(reviews), oferta mejor que las del carrefur! XD Ya digo que el fic será diferente al anterior; el primero era básicamente sexo ahora me centraré en la pareja de un forma más general (seguirá habiendo sexo, aunque en menos medida y al leer este capítulo se entenderá cual es el "pequeño" inconveniente que lo impide). Para los que hayáis leído la otra parte veréis que ésta la he hecho diferente, ya no está en primera persona y los diálogos aparecen introducidos por guiones en vez de estar en cursiva insertados en medio de los párrafos. Eso era todo. Gracias por leer.

****

Dedicatoria: Muchisimas gracias por perder un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo este fic. Dedicado a Barby, pues fue ella quien en un principio me animó a seguirlo; y como siempre, a Amanda Beicker por ayudarme y enseñarme de este pequeño mundo que es Fan Fiction; y también a todos los que seguís leyéndome (si de verdad alguien lo hace...)

Y sin más dilatación, por amor al arte y a los reviews:

****

TE DESEO-2

CAP1: SOLO ES EL PRINCIPIO

Estaban tumbados en silencio, uno al lado del otro, y Snape no conseguía apartar su vista de la mujer que yacía a su lado. Su larga melena castaña caía con descontrol por sus hombros y por el suelo. Estaba completamente despeinada a causa de la agitación pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa, más bien todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo cubierto con perlas de sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho que aún seguía subiendo y bajando, todo el conjunto la hacía ver más sensual si es que acaso era posible. Sus ojos claros, casi cristalinos, aún dejaban ver el deseo que tanto le atraía al hombre, e incluso ahora y sin poder remediarlo le causaba una terrible excitación. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

Galadriel le acariciaba la nuca y el rostro mientras él apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para evitar caerse encima de ella. Sus labios siempre tenían ese sabor característico que le enloquecía, y le agradaba pensar que eran sólo suyos, que sólo él y nadie más podía probarlos tantas veces como quisiera. Exploraba su boca con su lengua, tal y como lo hizo la primera vez, recorriéndola sin pausa alguna, transmitiéndole un poco del calor que pocos sabían que poseía el mago. Sus tímidas y casi imperceptibles caricias consiguieron que el adulto ya no pudiera parar. Empezó a besar todo su rostro y siguió bajando por su cuello. Le era demasiado sensible.

-Oh Severus... -dijo ella con un gemido ahogado.

-¿Sí? -preguntó mientras seguía recorriendo el cuerpo blanco de la mujer.

-¿No es quizás demasiado para una sola noche?

-Nunca es demasiado... aunque... -dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras paraba-, eres muy joven, si no puedes seguirme, lo entiendo...

Hizo un ademán de separase del cuerpo de su joven amante, pero ella ferozmente le volvió a atraer y enlazó sus piernas a la cintura del mago de manera que éste no pudiera moverse. Sin vergüenza alguna se lanzó a devorar su boca a toda prisa, como si tuviera una urgente necesidad o como si esa fuera a ser la última noche juntos, y él, sin importarle en absoluto, se dejó hacer todo lo que ella desease.

Con un rápido movimiento lo tumbó y quedó ella encima. Empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos en la oreja, sitio aprendido como el punto débil del hombre; siguió besando su pecho mientras, a toda prisa, bajaba por su torso musculoso. La respiración del maestro empezó a agitarse sin tiempo a asimilar: estaba yendo muy rápido

-¿Nervioso? -preguntó ella con una mofa.

-No llegará el día en que lo esté -dijo él tranquilamente y regulando su respiración

De improviso, Snape cogió sus manos y se levantó hasta estar a la misma altura que de rodillas, pero con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de la muchacha, al igual que sus manos que, suspendidas ambas en el aire, creaban una hermosa imagen mientras él se acercaba su rostro y la besaba apasionadamente. Al separarse de ella la observó en silencio, sintiendo algo más que deseo. La boca de la chica estaba ligeramente entreabierta, sus labios rojos de besarse, su pelo echado hacia atrás para que no le molestase, los ojos entrecerrados..., y fue entonces que se dio cuenta, ella en sí era un ángel, su dulce mirada, su tez blanca...

-¿Qué hace un ángel como tú con un demonio como yo?

-Severus... -dijo ella preocupada.

No le dio tiempo a contestar nada pues algo los interrumpió, algo que deberían haber prevenido. Los descubrió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Los dos amantes se quedaron paralizados, no hubieron pasado ni 2 milésimas de segundo cuando el Profesor Dumbledore entró en la biblioteca seguido de Pince; ésta iba comentado el ofrecimiento del Profesor Snape para quedarse en la biblioteca.

De repente se calló de golpe. Ambos profesores habían llegado en medio de la biblioteca y fue entonces, que se percataron de un pequeño detalle: a un lado de la sala se encontraban un hombre, un profesor para ser más exactos y una mujer, una estudiante, los dos desnudos y juntos. Sólo Merlín podría salvarnos de ésta.

Galadriel, al ver a los profesores, intentó taparse, pero su ropa estaba tirada por el suelo, al lado de la mesa donde ella había estado estudiando antes de ser interrumpida, sin saber que hacer para cubrir su desnudez se refugió en lo único que tenía, el cuerpo de su profesor. Se aferró desesperadamente a él, abrazándole mientras adquiría un color rojo que no pasaba inadvertido. Él, por el contrario, estaba paralizado sin hacer nada ni siquiera correspondiendo a aquel abrazo. No en público ni en aquella situación.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -exclamó madam Pince indignada mientras se daba la vuelta roja ella también, Dumbledore hizo lo mismo, sin siquiera abrir la boca.

Aprovechando que no eran observados se levantaron rápidamente y con prisas. Snape recorría media sala en busca de su ropa que estaba esparcida por todas partes, el silencio que lo acompañaban a él y a Galadriel no le tranquilizaba, aunque en realidad era el silencio de Dumbledore el que lo inquietaba. Era muy raro en el anciano no tomar la iniciativa en estas situaciones. ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado poner un hechizo insonoro y de bloqueo a la puerta?

-Dumbledore... -dijo el maestro sin estar vestido propiamente.

-No aquí Severus, no aquí. -dice tranquilamente pero decepcionado.

El tono del director hirió el pequeño corazón del maestro de pociones. Tal vez si hubiera estado enfadado o incluso encolerizado se encontraría mejor, tal vez no mejor pero sí entendería su postura, profesor y alumna. Pero no soportaba el tono de decepción de Dumbledore. Sentía que estaba traicionado esa confianza incondicional que él le había brindado tiempo atrás. Se prometió no faltar jamás a Dumbledore, lo juró y sin embargo ahí estaba, acostándose con una alumna dentro del colegio. Lo había defraudado.

Una pequeña tos de parte de Snape indicó que tanto el director como la profesora podían ya darse la vuelta. Al girarse, Snape pudo ver en los ojos de Dumbledore el sentimiento que manifestaba su voz; sus ojos azules eran un mar de sentimientos confusos, sabía que debía batirse entre los sentimientos como director de Hogwarts y los sentimientos de casi padre que tenía hacia él. Lamentaba haberlo puesto en una situación así.

-Por favor Pince, lleve a al Srta. Harland hasta su sala común, que es donde debería estar a estas horas, y no aquí. -dijo Dumbledore pacíficamente pero dando a entender que aquello era una orden.

Madam Pince le hizo una seña a Galadriel para que le siguiera y ella, muy a su pesar, la siguió lentamente pero sin apartar la vista de su amante. Éste no se giró, ni la miró ni le sonrió como sólo a ella lo había hecho. El corazón de la chica fue herido y él lo pudo apreciar, pues no necesitaba mirar aquellos tristes ojos para saber que aún seguían fijos en él; él que sólo estaba pendiente del poderoso mago que tenía en frente. Antes de salir por la puerta notó como una pequeña lágrima salía de los ojos de la joven y aunque desease ir hasta ella y abrazarla se quedó quieto, pues una vez más el profesor de pociones hizo lo que se debía, no lo que él quería.

-Vayamos a mi despacho -dijo Dumbledore recibiendo tan sólo un asentimiento el cual hubiera sido igual de efectivo que una negación. No importaba lo que él desease o no. Ahora estaba en las manos del director para bien o para mal. Aunque la notable tensión indicaba que lo más probable fuera para mal.

Recorrían pasillos los cuales, hacía sólo unas semanas antes, le habían parecido a Snape llenos de vida, de ilusiones, de esperanzas y ahora eran simplemente oscuros, tristes, llenos de lúgubres rincones donde las sombras se acumulaban y dejaban paso a las más terrorífica imaginación. Rincones en donde uno podía esconderse y no ser visto. Eso era lo que tendría que haber hecho él: buscar un sitio en el cual no ser visto.

Iban en silencio, ninguna palabra era cruzada entre ambos adultos. Snape se sentía como volver a tener 15 años y acudir al despacho del director. No porque hubiera hecho algo malo, sino más bien porque no hubiera hecho nada. Ese era el problema que le planteaba Dumbledore: tenía que hacer algo con su vida. Tenía que relacionarse más, abrirse, mostrar confianza para así poder recibirla. ¿Pero acaso pidió él alguna vez confianza? Él sólo quería estar solo y tranquilo pero no, Dumbledore decía que la soledad no era buena compañera.

Snape se había empeñado en recordar todos sus rabietas y enfados con Dumbledore pero se dio cuenta de que eso no lo llevaba a ninguna parte, algunas veces lo había intentado pero todas sin éxito alguno, jamás podría llegar a odiar al mago que caminaba despacio delante suyo. Por mucho que éste se metiera en su vida, por mucho que intentara cambiarlo y convertirlo en una persona que jamás llegaría a ser, Dumbledore seguía siendo su fuente de inspiración, no importaba cuantas cosas hiciera o intentase hacer, él siempre lo seguiría admirando. Admiraba todas y cada unas las cualidades de aquel mago, pero sobretodo de aquel hombre. Por eso supo que, fue cual fuese la decisión del director, no podría odiarle por ello.

Legaron a su despacho y Dumbledore abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso a Sanpe. Éste se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio del director, mientras el anciano lo hacía en el otro lado. La tensión entre ambos magos era notoria y Fawkes, como buen ave fénix que era, lo notó al tiempo que empezó a entonar un hermoso y antiguo cántico que relajó a aquellos dos hombres.

Dumbledore se quitó las gafas y se acarició el puente de la nariz con cansancio. Podría comer muchos dulces y parecer muy jovial cuando daba los discursos de bienvenida en Hogwarts, pero la verdad era que el director se hacía ya muy viejo y la continua lucha contra Voldemort lo estaba debilitando. Ya no era aquel mago que fue antaño. Volvió a colocarse las gafas y miró fijamente al maestro que tenía enfrente.

Snape odiaba que hiciese eso. Parecía atravesar su fría superficie y adentrarse en su interior para así poder ver, e intentar entender, todos sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos... Le daba la sensación que Dumbledore veía su alma desnuda y por qué no admitirlo, frágil. Se sentía vulnerable ante aquel mago. Ante el único.

-Severus... -empezó el anciano.

-Profesor -intervino rápidamente Snape-, antes que nada quiero decirle que aceptaré su decisión sea para bien o para mal.

El director suspiró.

-¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil, hijo? ¿Me estás pidiendo, ya desde un principio, que te condene?

-Sólo le estoy pidiendo, aún sabiendo que no estoy en condiciones de pedir nada, que, por favor, deje sus... sentimientos aparte. Haga lo que deba hacer no lo que quisiera hacer.

-¿Qué deje aparte los sentimientos, dices? Eso no es correcto. Un ser humano necesita de una mente y también de un corazón para vivir. No puedes apartar una cosa y dejar de lado al otra, pues ambas se complementan entre sí. No puedes apartar tus sentimientos Severus.

Ya, pero ojalá lo hubiera hecho, pensó Snape.

-Si usted lo dice profesor -dijo el maestro de pociones.

-Bien, eso no tiene importancia ahora, creo que hay otros asuntos, aunque en realidad sólo uno, que requieren que sean tratados cuanto antes.

El moreno sólo asintió.

-Quisiera saber por qué estabais juntos -dijo tranquilamente el director.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia ella? ¿Porque no pasaba una hora en la que parte de sus pensamientos estuvieran dedicados a ella? ¿Porque no podía evitar acercarse a ese cuerpo, que tan loco lo volvía, y explorarlo como la primera vez aún habiéndoselo aprendido ya de memoria? ¿Porque se había descubierto asimismo no sólo haciéndole el amor en sus pensamientos sino también compartiendo simplemente un tarde, mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de la joven? ¿Porque la... amaba? ¡Cuántas miles de respuestas podría haberle dicho y cuan poco valor tuvo que no se atrevía a decir ninguna! Optó por el camino más fácil para él, sin embargo el más difícil para ellos.

-Porque quisimos.

No fue una buena respuesta.

-¡Por Merlín Severus! ¿Sabes todo lo que te estás jugando?

-Soy perfectamente consciente de ello.

Esa era una de las pocas veces en que Dumbledore no entendía el motivo por el que hacía las cosas Severus, sin embargo tenía una sospecha y si era cierta...

-¿Y ella? ¿Es ella consciente de todo lo que perder por esto? ¿Sabe ella que esto puede suponerle su expulsión permanente?

-Dumbledore, profesor... -no iba a perder la calma, pero en el fondo le aterraba. No le precouaba lo que pudiese pasarle a él, pero si a ella- yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad de esta... irregularidad. Si quiere sanciónela, pero no la expulse. Únicamente yo seré el culpable de este asunto.

-Severus por favor te pido que te pongas en mi lugar. Estás buscando a un profesor y te lo encuentras en una situación... indecente con una alumna. Dicho profesor no te quiere dar explicaciones y además te pide que no expulses a la involucrada. ¿Qué harías tú?

-Señor... ¿recuerda que le dije que apartara sus sentimientos, y que usted dijo que eso le era imposible? -el driector asintió- Pues bien, si tiene algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí haga lo que le pedí, no la expulse y yo me haré cargo de todo. Pero quiero que tome la decisión que cualquier otro director hubiera tomado en esta situación. No quiero que en dicha situación intervengan sus sentimientos, ni mis palabras, por eso no hablaré.

-¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

-Nunca he estado más seguro.

-Eso mismo dijiste cuando te uniste a Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore puso el dedo en una llaga jamás olvidada. Siempre recordaróa lo estúpido que fue en su juventud y las consecuencias que eso tuvo en su vida adulta.

-Aquello era diferente -dijo con el recuerdo aún doliéndole en su mente.

-Para ti cada cosa es diferente -comentó el director mientras Snape hacía una sonrisa amarga-. Me has pedido que tome una decisión como lo haría cualquier otro director y dejar los "sentimentalismos", como seguro tú los llamarás, aparte. Sin embargo, y ya lo debes saber, no haré tal cosa, pero tampoco actuaré como si el asunto no tuviera importancia. No voy a despedirte.

Snape soltó al aire que, inconscientemente, había estado conteniendo mientras aguardaba a su "veredicto".

-Sin embargo -prosiguió el director-, se te prohibe acercarte a la alumna Galadriel Harland dentro del recinto escolar. No voy a estar jugando al juego de "a ver si te pillo o no con ella a escondidas". Tú abandonarás el centro. No te lo tomes como un castigo muchacho, sino como un adelanto de aquello que hablamos a principio de curso. Quiero que sigas el plan establecido, si ocurre cualquier cosa, cualquiera contratiempo notifícamelo inmediatamente. Ahora ve a recoger tus cosas, saldrás mañana por al mañana, antes de que se despierten los alumnos.

El profesor ya se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Dumbledore sonó a sus espaldas.

-La prohibición empieza a partir de mañana así que... -parecía que Dumbledore tenía un motivo oculto para decir aquello, aunque igualmente no le agradaba tener que hacerlo- puedes ver a quien quieras hasta entonces.

Con medio cuerpo fuera de la puerta alcanzaó a oír el último comentario.

-Y ten cuidado hijo.

Severus se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones, sin saber si despedirse o no de Galadriel. Nunca le gustaron las despedidas, lo hacían sentir incómodo, y más aún si tenía que hacerlo con una persona que realmente le importaba. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle una nota e irse sin que ella se enterase. Sin embargo, su plan se vio frustrado cuando entró a su habitación y vio allí, sentada en la cama, a Galadriel.

La chica se levantó corriendo y en menos de un segundo ya estaba abrazando a su amante mientras se sollozaba en su pecho y él, compartiendo el dolor de la chica, pero sin exteriorizarlo, la abrazó en silencio. Acariciándole el cabello y aspirando la dulce esencia que desprendía de él.

Cuando por fin apreció tranquilizarse un poco se desprendió del hombre y aún con los ojos llorosos y la angustia presente en ellos empezó el torbellino de preguntas.

-¿Severus qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore? ¿Te van a echar?

-Shhh -la calló él posando suavemente un dedo en sus labios color carmín-. Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Todo va a estar bien. Lo único que nos toca hacer en estos momentos es descansar, ¿me oyes? Duerme conmigo esta noche que mañana te lo explicaré todo.

Ella siguió sus palabras y toda la noche durmió tranquilamente acomodada en los brazos de su maestro. Confiaba en sus palabras, todo iba a estar bien. Sin embargo, el hombre más odiado de Hogwarts no concilió el sueño durante la corta noche que tuvo por delante.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

No puedo creer que por fin lo haya conseguido, y yo que creí que nunca subiría la segunda parte de **TE DESEO**!! Pero bueno aquí está y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho (no digo que haya merecido la pena esperar porque la verdad... he tardado demasiado), tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Os quiero pedir, que tengáis en cuenta que no subiré muy rápido los capítulos porque la verdad, y a pesar de haber tardado tanto, no tengo del todo muy claro como lo voy a hacer (demasiadas ideas sin organizar!), así que por favor, paciencia!!

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me habéis mandando reviews al final del otro fic, 14 han sido!! No me lo pueso creer, jamás he tenido tantos!! Muchisimas gracias y por supuesto, aquí los tenéis contestados:

-Merodeadora-Chii: _Hola!! Me alegro que te gustara! Y no tuviste porque tener miedo cuando ella coge la varita!! (aunque bueno, incluso Sev lo tuvo) Por cierto ella no es "experimentada" tan sólo tiene muchos conocimientos "teóricos". Pues antes de estar con Severus era virgen. Gracias por leer!_

_**-**_**Malu Snape Rickman:** _Aloha!! No hay problema en que no dejaras review en el otro cap, en el último dejaste y ya estoy feliz :D Supongo que en este capítulo no estarás excitada y bueno... aún no sé cuando podrás estarlo ;) y por favor... no robes a Snape durante un año, que haríamos el resto de fans¿? gracias por leer!_

**-Nabiki:**_ Buenas!! Me alegro que _**TE DESEO**_ se convirtiera en tu lemon favorito y espero que este fic, a pesar de no tener tanto, pueda llegar a gustarte igual. Por cierto, podrías decirme en que detalles "ca". Me serviría de mucho para no volver a "caer". Gracias por el review!_

_-_**Ryu Mari **_Primero de todo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por tantos halagos, madre mia no hacen falta tanto que al final me lo acabaré creyendo! jaja. En fin, espero que este fic te guste tanto como el anterior a pesar de que no tendrá tanto sexo (la razón, por si no a quedado clara, será mas obvia en el próximo capítulo...). Gracias de nuevo_

**-Barbyblack **_Hola nenaaaa!!! ¿Cómo estamos? ¿Cómo van esas borracheras por el rollo? xD Me das envidia eh, ke lo sepas! (pero envidia sana). Bueno chica, espero que sigas leyendo mis fics a pesar de que yo no podré leer los tuyos (por la simple razón que no quieres continuarlos... m... he dicho ya pienso asesinarte). Nada, espero que este fic te guste y que me dejes muchos reviews de los tuyos, que sabes que me encantan (amanda, la muy c no me deja revirews en mis historias de sev, ya verás tu cuando la pille a esa tmb... XD). Gracias por el review!_

**-Amemait:** _Hola, gracias por tu review! ¿De verdad escribo tan bien? M... no se yo!! En fin, espero que leas y que te guste también este fic. Besos!_

**_-_Indira de Snape:**_Buenas!!! ¿Querías que la siguiera? Pues aquí lo tienes!! (no creo ke sea tan genial en "esta materia"...) Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el review!_

_**-**_**mtk:** _Hola, gracias por el revirew! Tienes razón, somos muchos menores pero mira, era por si caaso... (siempre hay alguien por ahí muy puritano...) No crec que arrivi a pujar mai algo en català per la simple rao que s'em don i m'expreso millor en castellà. Però això no signfica que no estimi Catalunya, el pais més maco!! jeje._

**-Llue:**_ Ey hola!! Mare meva quan fa que no em paso per al teva història! La veritat és que quasi no he estat llegint a exceptuant una o dos gistòries de conegudes meves... Buf, sóc una irresponsable! Bueno, espero que també t'agrada aquest fic! (lo de la minoria d'edat dic el mateix ke a **mtk**)_

_**-**_**Lord-voldemort2:**_ Hola, muchiismas gracias por los halagos! Aquí tienes la continuación!!!_

**-Jessica/Jessy/Jenchan** _Hola, gracias por leer y me alegro que te haya gustado. Como ves, ya hay una continuación!_

**_-_Wlrine:** _Hola! (otra que se excita con el fic¿? XD) Dios, en serio te gusto tanto como para que lo añadieras a tus favoritos¿?!! Me dejas... alucinada, definitivamente el sexo atrae a las masas jaja, gracias por el review!_

**-Marissa:** _Buenass!! Menos mal que al final encontraste el fic, espero que también hayas encontrado este!!! Muchisimas gracias por leer!!!_

**-Silence-messiah:** _Hola, me alegro que te gustara el fic. Tengo 15 años... pero eso no tiene nada que ver, porque igualmente tampoco tengo experiencia en el tema. Bueno tengo, pero no tengo... Dejémoslo, no creo que se me entienda... Gracias por el review!!_

_(Dios me he cansado de contestar... jaja)_

_Espero vuestros comentarios de este fic, la verdad, me ayudarán mucho!_

**Annie Angelical**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**VISCA CATALUNYA!**

**13-09-04**


	2. LA DESPEDIDA

**AVISO:** Este fic contiene escenas de sexo, si no deseas verlas o no te sientes con corazón de hacerlo (aviso, soy MUY específica) le das al icono de atrás y ningún problema! Pero si te gusta nuestro Severus y no te importa el sexo (a quien va a importarle¿? xDD) bienvenido seas! (qué importa la minoría de edad!)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, lamentablemente no los poseo (uf si lo hiciera... estaría todo el día encima de ellos jajaja)

**Dedicatoria:** Muchisimas gracias por perder un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo este fic. Dedicado a Barby, pues fue ella quien en un principio me animó a seguirlo; y como siempre, a Amanda Beicker por ayudarme y enseñarme de este pequeño mundo que es Fan Fiction; y también a todos los que seguís leyéndome (si de verdad alguien lo hace...)

Y sin más dilatación, por amor al arte y a los reviews:

**TE DESEO-2**

**CAP2: LA DESPEDIDA**

**So you're leaving**

Así que te vas   
**In the morning**

Por la mañana**   
On the early train**

En el primer tren   
**But I could say everything's alright**

Pero podría decir que todo está bien   
**And I could pretend and say goodbye**

Y podría fingir y decir adiós

Debían ser aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana cuando Snape se levantó de la cama, apartando suavemente el cuerpo de su amante, para así no despertarla. Llevaba demasiadas horas despierto, y aquello se notaba en su rostro, cuyas ojeras habían incrementado y lo hacía verse más viejo, pero no por ello menos atractivo. Se vistió y recogió sus cosas intentado hacer el mínimo ruido. Era curioso que se comportara así estando en **sus **propias habitaciones. Irónico más bien. Cuando por fin lo tenía todo listo se decidió a despertar a la joven que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Como odiaba las despedidas y aquello sólo era el comienzo de una...

-Galadriel, despierta... -dijo él sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Ella, que al principio no había reconocido el lugar ni la situación, se acordó de todo lo sucedido hacia tan sólo unas cuantas horas. Se incorporó enseguida y se asombró al ver a Snape ya todo vestido y listo para partir. Pero lo que la asusto fue ver que al lado de su hombre se encontraba una bolsa de viaje.

-¿Severus? -preguntó ella asustada.

-Me marcho -dijo él sencillamente.

-Pero... ¿por qué? Anoche.. tú dijiste... yo pensé...

-Por favor, ¿qué pensabas? ¿qué Dumbledore se iba a contentar y darnos su bendición? No me seas ingenua...

Él tenía razón. Había creído tan fielmente su palabras que no creyó necesario pensar en ellas.

-Sí, yo te dije que todo iba a estar bien pero, ¿que querías? ¿qué te dejara angustiada toda la noche? ¿preferías eso?

-No... -dijo ella con tristeza.

Snape se acercó a la joven y se paró para mirarle unos segundos a los ojos. ¡Cómo era de hermosa! Aquellos segundos fueron eternos para ellos, pero nada comprado con el beso que vino después. Severus, la besana com amor y devoción mientras acariciaba su mejilla e intentaba transmitirle un poco de aquellos sentimientos que él también poseía.

**Got your ticket**

Tienes tu billete   
**Got your suitcase**

Tienes tu maleta   
**Got your leaving smile**

Tienes esa sonrisa de cuando te marchas   
**Oh, I could say that's the way it goes**

Oh, podría decir que así tiene que ser   
**And I could pretend and you won't know**

Y podría fingir y tu no sabrías   
**That I was lying**

Que estaba mintiendo

Cuando se separaron fue el turno de ella de perderse en los ojos de su amante. Quisiera saber un poco más de aquel hombre con el que, en tan pocos días, había compartido tanto. Sin embargo, sabía que conocerlo a él era una tarea muy difícil.

-¿Te han despedido?

-No exactamente... digamos que tengo que ir a un sitio y me han adelantado el viaje, sólo eso. -dijo él con una sonrisa irónica. _Menudo viaje_, pensó con amargura.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-No lo sé, pero yo de ti no me haría ilusiones de que fuera pronto.

-Entiendo... -murmuró mientras bajaba la vista y una pequeña lágrima luchaba pos asomar en sus ojos

-Escucha -dijo mientras cogía su barbilla y la subía, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-, las cosas se dieron así. Sólo nos toca afrontarlas. Además -añadió con una mueca sarcástica- seguro que muchos se alegran de tener durante una buena temporada al irritante profesor de pociones en clase.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas -le susurró al oído.

Ni yo tampoco quiero irme, se dijo Severus asimismo.

**Because I can't stop loving you**

Porque no puedo dejar de amarte   
**No, I can't stop loving you**

No, no puedo dejar de amarte.   
**No, I won´t stop loving you**

No, no dejaré de amarte.   
**Why should I?**

Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Snape correspondía al abrazo de su alumna que estaba acariciando su ancha espalda y su elegante cuello. Él no se cansaba de admirar su cabellera castaña, con sus hermosas ondulaciones. Tenía una belleza sobrenatural, o eso al pensaba él. Jamás se cansaría de observarla. Lentamente separó un poco la cabeza de la chica y la atrajo hacia la suya. Estaba triste y no se preocupaba en esconderlo, para ella su separación no habría forma de llevarla. Lo iba a echar mucho de menos...

-No quiero que estés triste

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo si no te voy a ver en mucho tiempo? -preguntó mientras, al fin, aquellas lágrimas peligrosas consiguieron hacerse un sitio en su rostro.

-No pienses en ello. -susurró él mientras besaba sus lágrimas.

Lo miró a los ojos y le apartó unos mechones que se empeñaban en cubrirle la cara.

-Te quiero

-Lo sé -dijo él.

-¿Y tú a mí?

Él pareció pensarlo y ella se asustó de que su respuesta fuera negativa sin embargo una sonrisa sincera apreció en el rostro de su amante.

-Sabes que también.

Acto seguido empezó a cubrir el rostro de la joven con besos hasta llegar a su boca, donde se separó. Ella se mordió el labio inferior como pensando por qué se separaba de ella, y aquello aún le gustó más al profesor de pociones. Decidió jugar un rato. Empezó a recorrer los labios de la chica con su lengua, pero sin llegar a entrar en su boca, a pesar de que la tenía ligeramente entreabierta, aguardando a que tal placer o tortura según se mirase, cesase y él se decidiese a ingresar su lengua en su boca. Finalmente él cedió, por tortura propia, y besó a su alumna apasionadamente. Mientras él recorría todo el cuerpo de la joven que sólo traía puesto un fino camisón, ella le revolvía el cabello y bajaba sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cinturón. Él, adivinando sus intenciones se separó de ella.

-No hay tiempo -dijo él consultando su reloj de bolsillo.

**We took a taxi**

Cogimos un taxi   
**To the station**

Hacia la estación   
**Not a word was said**

Ninguna palabra fue dicha   
**And I saw you walk across the road**

Y te vi cruzar la calle   
**For maybe the last time, I don't know**

Tal vez por última vez, no lo sé.

-¿Debes irte ya?

-Sí, mi tren sale a las 7 en punto. En menos de 20 minutos estará esperándome a fuera un taxi, un coche muggle -aclaró al ver la cara de incomprensión de la chica, que procedía de una larga familia de magos-. El profesor Dumbledore pensó que eso atraería menos la atención que no el autobús noctámbulo. De todas manera odio ese autobús infernal.

-¿Adónde te vas?

-La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿lo sabías?

Ella bajó la vista avergonzada y él, de nuevo volvió a subirle el rostro tomándola de la barbilla.

-No te lo puedo decir...

-¿Me permitirás al menos acompañarte hasta la estación?

-No se trata de que yo te dé permiso o no... Pero, ya hemos infringido las reglas, ¿no? ¿qué más da infringirlas un poco más?

Ella se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajaron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Fuera de los límites del castillo se encontraba un hombre apoyado en un vehículo negro mirando extrañamente el lugar de donde habían salido aquellos dos. Unas ruinas peligrosas según sus ojos. Allí cerca también se encontraba Albus Dumbledore.

-Tenía la esperanza de ir contigo hasta la estación, sin embargo veo que has encontrado una compañía más agradable a la mía. En ese caso volveré a.... -recordó la presencia del muggle que tenía delante- al trabajo. Srta. Harland cuando vuelva de su breve "salida" la estaré esperando en mi despacho. Confío que no se demore mucho, acuérdese que el desayuno se sirve a las 8 -y dicho esto se marchó.

La pareja se subió al taxi y el hombre los llevó a de Scott Stop, una pequeña estación situada al sud de Escocia de donde salían un par de trenes diarios, entre ellos el tren matutino de las 7 hacia Londres, ya no había ningún otro hasta las 4. Transcurrió el trayecto en un triste silencio que ninguno de los dos quiso romper. Un silencio no incómodo pero tampoco agradable. Ninguno sabía que decir así que optaron por conformarse con aquella fantasmal tranquilidad interrumpida sólo por el propio sonido del vehículo.

Al llegar Snape pagó al taxista lo que había costado el trayecto y él y Galadriel entraron dentro de la estación. Al fondo de todo había una puerta doble por donde sólo podían pasar los viajeros. Aquel era el momento.

-Hubiera preferido que no vinieras -dijo él de repente.

-¿Prefieres no verme?

-Prefiero no tener que decirte adiós.

-Es que no me lo vas a decir, esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego. Tendrás que volver algún día, ¿no? Pues yo te esperaré hasta entonces.

Acto seguido lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó por última vez en un tiempo que no sabría cuánto duraría.

**Feeling humble**

Sintiéndome humillado   
**Heard a rumble**

Oí un rumor   
**On the railway track**

En la vía del tren   
**And when I hear the whistle blow**

Y cuando oigo el golpe del silbato   
**I walk away and you won't know**

Me voy y tú no sabrás   
**That i´ll be crying**

Que estaré llorando

Snape rompió aquel corto beso y tomó en su hombro la bolsa que había estado permaneciendo en el suelo. Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y se encaminó hacia la gran puerta que tenía delante.

Las cosas no tendrían porque haber ido así. Si tan siquiera hubiera tenido un poco de valor para decirle a Dumbledore sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero no, prefirió ser cobarde y huir, una vez más. Tal vez las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes, sin embargo aquello ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no había marcha atrás y tenía que admitirlo, esta situación era a causa de su orgullo. De su maldito orgullo.

Se sentía nervioso. Tenía la sensación de que la gente lo observaba, lo cual era estúpido. Seguro que en aquella minúscula estación no se encontraba ningún mago, aunque igualmente tendría que haber sido más cauteloso. ¿Cómo había podido besarla en público? Besarla... como echaría de menos probar una y otra vez aquellos labios que tan loco lo volvían. Aquel cuerpo tan bien moldeado que el más exquisito escultor envidiaría. Su tez blanca y tan suave... ¡Por Merlín!, cuánto echaría en falta poseerla bajo sus brazos hasta hacerla gritar incontrolablemente de placer; placer que él sentía con tan sólo un suspiro de ella en su cuello.

Sonó el silbato avisando que el tren ya había llegado y Severus incrementó el ritmo que llevaba. No quería irse pero sin embargo no podía permanecer allí, sabiendo que ella estaba detrás observando cada pequeño pero sutil movimiento que él realizaba con la esperanza de no perderlo de vista ni un momento en el poco tiempo que le quedaba. No podía soportarlo, le encantaría girarse y abrazarle mil y una veces más, pero no, siguió caminado deprisa, luchando contra las lágrimas que querían asomarse por sus ojos.

_**Because I can't stop loving you ** _

Porque no puedo dejar de amarte   
**No, I can't stop loving you**

No, no puedo dejar de amarte   
**No, I won't stop loving you**

No, no dejaré de amarte   
**Why should I?**

Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Lo veía alejarse sin hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Ahí estaba el único hombre que había amado en la vida, yéndose delante de sus propios ojos, y lo único que podía hacer era observarle en silencio. Le hubiera gustado tener el valor suficiente para arrancar a correr detrás de él, decirle que le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, que lo dejaría todo si hiciese falta, que por él sería capaz de unirse a los mortíferos sin con ello pudiera velar cada noche por su sueño. Pero no lo hizo, pero porque él, pensó ella, no dio muestras de quererlo. No se paró, ni se giró, ni le dedicó una de sus pequeñas pero sinceras sonrisas que, aunque el mundo se estuviera destruyendo ante sus ojos, la harían sentir en paz, le dirían que todo iba a ver bien. Le dolió no recibir algún gesto por su parte, sin embargo no dudó un segundo de su amor. No lo conocía, y ella misma lo admitía, pero tenía la certeza de que la amaba. Cuando lo abrazaba, notaba su corazón latir con más fuerza, y sabía que esa aceleración era debido a ella, no hacían falta palabras o gestos, era una especie de conexión que tenían. Ella sabría cuando él dejaría de amarla, aunque esperaba que eso nunca pasara._**Even try ** _

Tan solo inténtalo   
**I´ll always be here by your side (why why why)**

Siempre estaré aquí a tu lado (por qué, por qué por qué)   
**I never wanted to say goodbye**

Nunca quise decir adiós   
**I´m always here if you change, change your mind**

Siempre estoy aquí si decides cambiar, cambiar tu elección.

Severus salió al exterior de la estación, al andén, con su mochila en el hombro y su mente perdida en sus pensamiento; y sin pensárselo dos veces se subió a aquel tren que tanto conllevaba. Aquella era su separación, la que marcaría su destino, la que decidiría si era tan grande el amor que se profesaban. Maldijo aquel tren que lo llevaría hacia un sitio que juró no volver a pisar y que sin embargo ahora recurría a él en momentos de desesperación. Qué irónica era la vida a veces.

Galadriel creyó ver, desde su posición en la estación, los ojos de Snape brillar de una forma cristalina, poco habitual en él. ¿Acaso era posible que...? Absurdo, posiblemente sería el cristal que daba ese efecto. Sin embargo, en un último momento de debilidad, su amante se dio la vuelta y ella pudo observar su rostro impasible, su cejo ligeramente fruncido que le daba ese aire aristocrático, y aunque los demás fueran ciegos para verlo, ella podía apreciar en los ojos del maestro una indescriptible tristeza, una tristeza que llevaría durante tiempo indefinido. El maestro parpadeó y ella casi pudo observar como una pequeña e imperceptible lágrima luchaba por asomarse en aquellos ojos negros, tan profundos y llenos de sentimientos.

Reunió la poca valentía que tenía y se lanzó hacia Severus, su Severus, sin embargo el hombre ya estaba dentro del tren y éste marchaba rumbo Londres. Llena de melancolía y parada por los guardias de la estación cuando quiso emprender su aventura, Galadriel salió de aquel lugar, que tan cruelmente había separado a dos personas entregadas a su amor. Cogió un taxi y volvió al que, en teoría, era su hogar pero el cual estaba ya desprovisto de "su familia". Allí en la puerta la aguardaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, con un rostro muy serio. Pensó que no podía haber anda peor. Sin embargo no sabía que su amante, horas después, estaría parado en frente de una lúgubre y oscura en donde reviviría los peores momentos de su infancia: la Mansión Snape.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

No me lo creooooo, he actualizado!!! Dios esto es un hecho histórico, es algo grandioso, es místico! Jajaa, en fin, resulta que son las 2:26 de la mañana (imaignaos la de faltas que me tiene que corregir el ordenador porque se me cierran los ojos) y yo estoy aquí, esperando que sean las 3:07 para que empiece la película de Alan Rickman "ÉXITO POR LOS PELOS", la cual hoy es el último día que la echan y quiero verla en inglés para poder esa sensual voz que le pertenece a Alan (esto si que es amor devoto), así que, decidiendo hacer algo provechoso mientras esperaba he decidido escribir. Aprovecho para decir que si he tenido descuidada esta afición no es en vano, me estoy entregando bastante a los estudios y sinceramente no tengo tiempo para nada, así que disculpar mis retrasos. Intentaré tardo o temprano, seguir actualizando.

Aquí van las contestaciones de los review:

**- Silence-messiah:** Wenasss, gracias por el review! Me alegro que te esté gustando. Un poco dramático puede que si sea... Aciertas en tus cálculos, voy a 4t d'ESO, y sinceramente me está matando, a ti no? Besos!

**- Ryu Mari:** Hola, muchas gracias por el review! Siento tener que separarlos, pero es en lo que se basa el fic. También siento que los capítulos sena cortos pero no dispongo de más tiempo, de verdad. Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo tanto como el anterior

**- Miss-Andreina-Snape:** Hola, gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y espero que lo sigas. Besos

**- wlrine**: O.O -annie se sorprende y luego se ruboriza- gracias por el review! En verdad me halagas con todo lo que me dices... wow... si parece que sea yo aquí genial o algo! Jaja, espero que sigas el fic aunque con lo que tardo en actualizar dudo seriamente de que haya alguien que lo haga... Besos

**- Luna-Kitty-Lovegood:** hola, gracias por el review! Me alegro que te gustara la primera parte y espero que ésta también sea de tu agrado. Besos

**- Malu Snape Rickman:** _Hola!! Pues ya ves que pillada la suya! XD Trajo bastantes consecuencias desastrosas, pero es lo que no tomar precauciones... (a sonado a otra cosa...) Gracias por el review, y espero que esta historia llegue a gustarte tanto como la otra, a ser posible más! _

Lo he conseguido, increíble pero cierto.. Oh Dios quedan 10 minutos para que empiece la peli y aun tengo que rebobinar el video y prepararme algo de comida para acompañar! Nos vemos, besitos a todos!

**Annie Angelical**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**VISCA CATALUNYA!**

**14-11-04**


End file.
